You're Mine Baekhyun
by Mrs Byun
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! [Psycho, NC, BDSM] [ChanBaek,HunBaek] Byun Baekhyun, orang yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol merasakan cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya dan Chanyeol bersumpah jika saja ada banyak 'Kutu-kutu' yang menghalangi jalannya untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun, akan Chanyeol lenyapkan satu persatu.
1. Chapter 1

Title : You're Mine Baekhyun.

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek, slight HunBaek.

Rate : M

Genre : Psycho Romance, NC, BDSM.

Length : 1/?

WARNING! : NOT FOR CHILDREN. YAOI. TYPO. DLDR. NO SIDERS.

**FF ini adalah FF request dari Hanna Byun-ssi karena waktu itu udah menangin kuis Bet. Ide psycho dan pairing ini di request sendiri Hanna Byun-ssi, namun secara keseluruhan cerita ini milik aku ^^**

.

.

.

**You'reMineBaekhyun**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap gerbang sekolah barunya dengan pandangan gugup. Tentu saja, ini adalah hari pertamanya memulai sekolah di tempat ini, SM SHS. Chanyeol dulu bersekolah di Busan namun karena pekerjaan Appanya mengharuskan keluarganya untuk ikut pindah ke Seoul, maka Chanyeol juga mau tidak mau pindah.

Chanyeol menapakan kaki nya pelan-pelan memasuki perkarangan sekolah itu. Seluruh siswa menatap Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol tambah gugup dan seorang namja yang lumayan tampan dan berkulit tan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Chogi, Chonun Kim Kai imnida. Kau murid baru di sini ye?" Tanya seorang yang bernama Kai itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum gugup lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa kau tahu dimana ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kai mengangguk. "Kajja, aku bisa mengantarmu. Memangnya kau kelas berapa?"

"Umm, aku kelas 2." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Woaahh kita seangkatan!" Seru Kai heboh. "Semoga kau masuk ke kelas ku ya."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tak lama kemudian ia sudah sampai di depan pintu yang bertuliskan "Head Master"

"Ini ruang kepala sekolah, kau bisa masuk." Ucap Kai.

Chanyeol membungkukan badannya. "Kamsahamnida Kai-ssi, chonun Park Chanyeol imnida." Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri.

"Bangapseumnida Chanyeol-ssi." Lalu Kai membalikan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap pintu di depannya lalu mulai menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Chanyeol tidak tahu, masa depan apa yang akan menantinya di sekolah ini.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Seorang namja turun dari mobilnya dan setelah itu memakai blazer sekolahnya sambil berjalan, membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandang sama sekali dari namja itu. Namja yang tidak seberapa tinggi itu melihat ke arah jam tangan Rolex nya dan sedikit mengumpat. Ia telat memasuki kelasnya! Dengan sangat terburu-buru, namja itu langsung berlari menuju ke arah kelasnya. Terdengar sunyi di dalam kelasnya yang berarti sudah ada guru yang masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Namja itu lalu mengetuk pintu kelasnya.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Masuk."

Terdengar suara dari dalam sana dan namja itu langsung menggeser pintu kelasnya dan terpampanglah Cho sonsaengnim sedang berdiri dengan seorang namja yang tidak pernah di lihat Baekhyun sebelumnya. Entahlah, anak baru mungkin.

"Kurasa baru kali ini kau terlambat Byun hakseng, benar?"

Seseorang yang di panggil Byun itu membungkuk tanda meminta maaf.

"Berhubung kau murid kesayanganku dan baru kali ini kau terlambat, aku tidak akan menghukummu. Duduklah di kursimu."

Namja itu membungkukan sekali lagi tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju kursinya dan melewati murid baru itu dan langsung meletakan tasnya di meja.

"Kau darimana saja bodoh? Tumben sekali terlambat."

"Kemarin aku keasikan video call dengan Sehun sampai tengah malam."

"Ck, dasar."

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah kelas barunya bersama wali kelasnya yang Chanyeol tahu bernama Cho Kyuhyun atau Cho sonsaengnim. Ia gugup, sangat. Dengan langkah yang pelan Chanyeol hanya bisa membuntuti Cho sonsaengnim yang kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

Chanyeol mendengar keributan yang ia yakini berasal dari dalam kelas itu dan kebisingan itu membuat Cho sonsaengnim berdecak kesal. Cho sonsaengnim lalu menggeser pintu kelas itu dan dalam sepersekian dektik suasana kelas yang tadinya bising langsung terdiam karena melihat siapa gerangan yang datang.

Para siswa memberikan salam dan di tanggapi oleh Cho sonsaengnim. "Selamat pagi semuanya. Kali ini kelas kita di percaya untuk menerima murid baru dan saya harap kalian bisa membimbingnya. Nah, silahkan perkenal kan dirimu."

"Annye-"

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan itu membuat ucapan Chanyeol terhenti.

"Masuk."

Dan pintu itu bergeser, menampilkan sesosok namja yang.. entah mempunyai mantra apa sampai-sampai Chanyeol merasa dadanya sesak, jantungnya berdegup cepat, dan kakinya seolah-olah tidak berpijak di bumi. Demi Tuhan namja itu... MANIS SEKALI!

"Kurasa baru kali ini kau terlambat Byun hakseng, benar?"

Chanyeol terus menatap namja itu tanpa berkedip, merasa terpesona dan namja yang di panggil Byun itu membungkuk tanda meminta maaf.

"Berhubung kau murid kesayanganku dan baru kali ini kau terlambat, aku tidak akan menghukummu. Duduklah di kursimu."

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan namja itu. Oh oke, ini terdengar sangat konyol. Apa mungkin Chanyeol menyukai namja itu? Namja yang bahkan belum di kenalnya sama sekali. Jujur saja Chanyeol baru pertama kali merasakan hal seperti ini.

Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya ketika Cho sonsaengnim menyuruhnya untuk melakukan perkenalan lagi dan Chanyeol melakukannya dengan nada gugup.

"A..Annyeong haseo, chonun Park Chanyeol imnida, aku pindahan dari Busan, mohon bantuannya."

Chanyeol bisa melihat seluruh teman-teman barunya tersenyum ke arahnya dan itu membuatnya sedikit merasa lebih baik.

"Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Jongin hakseng." Ucap Cho sonsaengnim sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku dan Chanyeol bisa melihat orang yang tadi pagi menuntunnya ke ruang kepala sekolah duduk di dana sambil melambaikan tangannya dan astaga, Chanyeol bahkan baru sadar bangkunya tepat berada di belakang namja manis tadi.

"Bukannya namamu Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika bokongnya sudah menapak di kursi barunya.

"Hehehe. Kai itu untuk nama keren saja."

Chanyeol mendengus lalu ia memperhatikan namja di depannya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak sadar, ia merasa berada di dunianya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar suara Cho sonsaengnim yang sedang menerangkan sejarah Korea Selatan di depan sana. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara indah yang keluar dari namja di depannya karena mengobrol dengan namja di sampingnya meski dalam suara kecil. Astaga, bahkan senyum namja itu sangat teramat menawan. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa dia seorang malaikat?

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengajak berkenalan namja yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak tadi namun belum sempat ia mengucapkan satu patah kata, namja yang duduk di sebelah namja incaran Chanyeol tadi sudah menarik tangannya dan membawanya keluar.

"Hey, kau mau pergi ke kantin buddy?"

Kai dengan sok akrabnya merangkul Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya dan hanya di balas anggukan kepala oleh Chanyeol dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin.

.

.

"Kai." Panggil Chanyeol.

"Ne?"

"Namja yang duduk di depan kita tadi.. siapa namanya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Eoh? Luhan?"

"Jadi nama namja yang terlambat tadi itu Luhan?"

"Oh, kau sedang membicarakan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menyeritkan keningnya. "Apa sih maksudmu? Jadi namanya siapa? Luhan atau Baekhyun?"

"Yang terlambat tadi namanya Byun Baekhyun, si primadona sekolah." Jawab Kai.

"Heh? Primadona?"

Kai menganggukan kepalanya bersemangat. "Kau harus tahu Yeol! Dia itu seperti malaikat. Emm, baiklah, akan ku jelaskan saja satu persatu supaya kau mengerti. Appanya itu adalah donatur nomer satu untuk sekolah kita. Keluarganya saja sangat kaya. Aku rasa mereka bisa membeli apa saja yang mereka inginkan dan lagi Baekhyun itu anak tunggal sudah pasti ia sangat di sayang. Baekhyun juga memiliki wajah yang bisa di bilang sangat sempurna. Jika kau cukup beruntung kau bisa melihat 4 sisi dari wajah Baekhyun : Tampan, manis, cantik, imut. Tubuhnya juga lumayan bagus, tidak begitu berotot dan tidak begitu kurus. Baekhyun juga ramabh dan tidak sombong, ia akan berteman dengan siapa saja. Errr, apa lagi ya? Oh ya, Baekhyun juga sangat jenius baik di bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Ia pandai bernyanyi, jago memainkan piano, dan handal dalam ilmu beladiri hapkido. Jadi tidak salah jika dia di nobatkan menjadi primadona di sini. Semua orang menyukainya, tidak ada yang tidak menyukainya." Kai mengakhiri ocehan panjangnya itu.

Chanyeol terdiam, meresapi ucapan Kai yang membuatnya semakin lama semakin merasa tertarik pada Baekhyun dan dalam hati Chanyeol juga mengakui gagasan Kai tentang wajah Baekhyun. Sangat sempurna dan itu membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau menyukainya ya?" Tanya Kai. Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, Kai sudah mendahuluinya. "Tentu saja! Bukankah sudah ku katakan jika semua orang menyukainya? Kau juga pasti termasuk salah satu di antaranya, benar?"

Chanyeol menatap Kai. "Yeah, kurasa aku memang menyukainya dan entah kenapa mendengar semua orang menyukainya membuatku... kesal."

"Eh?"

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Baekhyun saat itu sedang duduk bercengkrama dengan teman-teman dekatnya di meja kantin. Mereka mengobrolkan hal yang random sampai-sampai Luhan membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri.

"Tadi di kelasku ada murid baru." Ucap Luhan.

"Oh ya? Siapa? Apa di tampan?" Tanya Kyungsoo bersemangat.

"Eoh, bagaimana ya?" Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yeah, menurutku dia cukup tampan, dia tinggi, matanya besar, hidungnya mancung."

"Woaahh." Decak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang suka dengan yang matanya besar. Sama seperti miliknya, katanya.

"Tapi kurasa ia menyukai Baekhyun."

"Eh? Aku?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Tentu saja!" Tiba-tiba Jongdae berteriak. "Ayolah, siapa yang tidak menyukai primadona kita?" Tanya Jongdae sambil memainkan alisnya.

"Ck, panggilan primadona membuat telingaku terasa gatal." Protes Baekhyun.

"Tapi itu menyeramkan asal kalian tahu. Dari Baekhyun masuk ke kelas sampai duduk, namja itu terus menatap Baekhyun seolah-olah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Tatapannya... ah entahlah aku sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tatapannya begitu dalam dan tajam. Aku saja merasa tidak nyaman meski bukan aku yang di tatap."

"Lu, kau berkata seperti itu membuatku merasa merinding kau tahu?" Oceh Baekhyun.

"Aku kan hanya mengungkap kebenaran Baekhyun." Bela Luhan.

Baru Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya lagi untuk membantah Luhan namun ia di kejutkan oleh suara nan berat yang memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Kris sunbae?"

Namja yang bernama Kris itu tersenyum dengan sangat tampannya lalu mendekati meja Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan, lalu tanpa meminta izin langsung duduk di depan Baekhyun.

"Kudengar ada murid baru di kelasmu ya?" Tanya Kris.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne, ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku di beritahu oleh kepala sekolah untuk membawa anak itu berkeliling pada istirahat kedua nanti tapi sayangnya aku harus berkumpul dengan klub basket pada waktu yang sama. Tak apa kan kalau ku suruh kau untuk menemaninya berkeliling?" Tanya Kris.

"Eh, itu.."

"Please. Kau kan wakilku."

Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk pada Kris. Kris memang ketua OSIS sekolahnya dan Baekhyun adalah wakil ketuanya. Jadi mau tidak mau jika Kris berhalangan, Baekhyun yang akan menggantikan tugasnya.

"Geurae. Aku akan membawanya berkeliling nanti."

Kris tersenyum lalu berdiri dari tempatnya dan membawa tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Baekhyun. "Terima kasih manis." Dan akhirnya Kris beranjak pergi.

"Mwoya, apa-apaan dia?" Protes Luhan.

"Ck, perilakunya yang seenaknya tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu." Kali ini Jongdae yang berbicara.

Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi ocehan teman-temannya. "Sudahlah, ini memang tugasku."

"Kris sunbae sepertinya masih suka cari perhatian denganmu ya Baekhyun. Tapi sayang sekali cintanya harus bertepuk sebelah tangan." Ucap Luhan dengan mimik wajah di buat semelas mungkin. "Kris sunbae tidak tahu jika Byun Baekhyun sudah mempunyai kekasih bernama Oh Sehun yang sedang bersekolah di Amerika."

Baekhyun mendelik mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Yah Xi Luhan, ku robek mulutmu!" Dan hanya di tanggapi tawa oleh Luhan. Sial.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang bercengkrama bersama teman-temannya dan Chanyeol sangat suka dengan senyuman Baekhyun dan ia menikmati irama jantungnya yang berpacu dengan sangat cepat saat ia menatap Baekhyun. Tidak salah lagi, Chanyeol memang belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya dan Chanyeol rasa.. Baekhyunlah orang yang membuatnya merasakan cinta pertama kali dan ia tidak bisa melepas Baekhyun begitu saja.

Darah Chanyeol terasa mendidih ketika tiba-tiba seorang namja datang menghampiri Baekhyun dan terlihat mengobrol dengan Baekhyun lalu mengacak rambut namjanya. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggepalkan tangannya erat, entah kenapa aura-aura tak enak mulai menghampiri tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kai, siapa namja itu?"

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah mata Chanyeol. "Ah, dia Kris Wu, ketua OSIS kita."

Oke, baiklah. Sepertinya nama itu akan selalu Chanyeol ingat di dalam otaknya dan jika sampai si Kris Wu itu mendekati Baekhyun'nya' lagi, hanya katakan selamat tinggal pada nyawanya.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyaaaa! Apa ini TT aku sendiri juga bingung ini nulis apa. jujur aja aku baru pertama kali bikin novel yang genrenya seperti ini jadi mohon maaf aja kalau jelek.**

**Chapter depan udah mulai ada adegan berdarah (?) nya, jadi bagi yang mau FF ini di lanjut cepat jangan lupa di review ya ^^ Meski ini cuma FF Requestan bukan berarti ga usah di review kan? Keke. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih sama yang mau review FF ini. Review FF ini akan sangat membantu kelanjutan FF ini nanti, apalagi besok udah mulai sekolah. Aku bisa aja kehilangan semangat menulis. Hehe.**

**Dan anggap aja FF ini sebagai pengganti Between You and Me oke? Aku ga tahu FF ini akan sampai berapa chapter, tapi aku akan membuatnya sebaik mungkin :D Dan untuk Hanna Byun-ssi, taraaaa.. ini FF requestkan kamu. Maaf ya jika jelek dan tidak memuaskan TT Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnyaaaa. Pyeong **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang bercengkrama bersama teman-temannya dan Chanyeol sangat suka dengan senyuman Baekhyun dan ia menikmati irama jantungnya yang berpacu dengan sangat cepat saat ia menatap Baekhyun. Tidak salah lagi, Chanyeol memang belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya dan Chanyeol rasa.. Baekhyunlah orang yang membuatnya merasakan cinta pertama kali dan ia tidak bisa melepas Baekhyun begitu saja._

_Darah Chanyeol terasa mendidih ketika tiba-tiba seorang namja datang menghampiri Baekhyun dan terlihat mengobrol dengan Baekhyun lalu mengacak rambut namjanya. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggepalkan tangannya erat, entah kenapa aura-aura tak enak mulai menghampiri tubuh Chanyeol._

"_Kai, siapa namja itu?"_

_Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah mata Chanyeol. "Ah, dia Kris Wu, ketua OSIS kita."_

_Oke, baiklah. Sepertinya nama itu akan selalu Chanyeol ingat di dalam otaknya dan jika sampai si Kris Wu itu mendekati Baekhyun'nya' lagi, hanya katakan selamat tinggal pada nyawanya._

.

.

.

Title : You're Mine Baekhyun.

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek, slight HunBaek.

Rate : M

Genre : Psycho Romance, NC, BDSM.

Length : 2/?

WARNING! : NOT FOR CHILDREN. YAOI. TYPO. DLDR. NO SIDERS.

**FF ini adalah FF request dari Hanna Byun-ssi karena sudah memenangkan kuis Bet. Ide psycho dan pairing ini di request sendiri sama Hanna Byun-ssi namun secara keseluruhan, cerita ini milik aku ^^**

.

.

.

**You'reMineBaekhyun**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

Ugh, Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahu kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepatnya. Sekarang sudah istirahat ke dua yang berarti ia harus membawa anak baru bernama Chanyeol itu untuk keliling sekolah. Dan parahnya Luhan bahkan sempat menakutinya selama pelajaran tadi. Katanya Park Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Baekhyun ngeri sendiri mendengarnya.

Luhan menoleh ke samping ketika Lee sonsaengnim keluar dari kelasnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan mengejek. "Selamat bersenang-senang Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun menatap garang ke arah Luhan. "Mati saja sana kau Xi Luhan!" Baekhyun mendengus melihat Luhan berjalan keluar tanpa mau menemaninya berkeliling dengan Chanyeol. Oh jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya yang bertanggung jawab di sini haruslah si rusa China itu. Dengan sedikit takut baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol dan benar saja, Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dan baekhyun jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Eum jogiyo. Chonun Byun Baekhyun imnida dan aku Wakil ketua OSIS di sekolah ini dan berhubung kau anak baru aku akan menemanimu berkeliling."

Chanyeol tersentak ketika Baekhyun mengajaknya berbicara. Ia bahkan tidak mengalihkan kepalanya saat ketahuan sedang menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan memuja. Chanyeol menggigit mulut bagian dalamnya. Astaga, di lihat dari dekat dan secara langsung ini Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik sekali.

"Y..ye?" Chanyeol mengerjabkan matanya.

Baekhyun memandang heran ke arah Chanyeol lalu mencoba tersenyum dan mengulangi lagi ucapannya. "Aku akan menemanimu berkeliling sekolah ini Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan dan mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan duluan. Chanyeol berusaha mengontrol deguban jantungnya yang menggila dan sedikit mempercepat jalannya untuk bisa berjalan sejajar dengan Baekhyun. Meski kaki Baekhyun pendek, tapi rupanya namja yang pertama kali berhasil mencuri perhatian Chanyeol ini berjalan dengan cepat.

"Lantai satu adalah lantai khusus untuk anak kelas 1, begitu juga untuk lantai dua untuk anak kelas 2, dan lantai tiga untuk anak kelas 3." Jelas Baekhyun. "Setiap lantai mempunyai toilet dan letaknya juga sama perlantainya." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu menaiki tangga menuju lantai 4. "Di lantai ini ada perpustakaan, lab bahasa, lab kimia, lab biologi, lab fisika, audio visual, dan ruang vokal." Baekhyun terus menjelaskan sambil menunjuk ruangan yang di maksud.

"Apa sekolah ini punya lapangan outdoor?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Sayangnya tidak. Semua yang berhubungan dengan olahraga ada di gedung sebelah."

"Jinjja?"

"Hmm, ada tempat gym juga di sana."

"Bolehkah kita ke tempat itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja." Lalu Baekhyun mengarahkan mereka untuk melewati jembatan yang langsung menghubungkan dengan gedung sebelah.

"Sekolah ini besar sekali, berbeda dengan sekolahku yang dulu." Chanyeol membuka obrolan.

Baekhyun yang juga sedari tadi sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung di antara mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengobrol.

"Memangnya kau dulu sekolah dimana?"

"Busan."

"Kenapa kau pindah ke Seoul?"

"Appaku di pindah tugaskan kesini. Tadinya aku menolak karena aku sudah merasa nyaman di sana dan lagipula sahabatku semuanya juga berada di sana." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Pasti berat untuk pindah."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu melirik Baekhyun. "Tapi aku tidak menyesal pindah kesini."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Karena aku bisa bertemu dengan namja semanis dirimu Baekhyun."

Blush~

Baekhyun langsung dengan cepat menatap Chanyeol. "Ne? Kau bilang apa Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan, padahal sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di kolam renang. "Bagaimana jika kita membuat perjanjian dulu?"

Baekhyun menyeritkan keningnya. "Perjanjian apa?"

"Jangan lagi menyebut namaku dengan partikel tambahan ssi oke? Just call me Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Nah, kedengarannya kan lebih enak."

Baekhyun tertawa lalu memukul dada Chanyeol pelan. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka tanpa henti seperti sepasang sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kecanggungan di antara mereka perlahan mulai lenyap dan Baekhyun sudah memberhentikan pikiran negatifnya tentang Chanyeol.

Mereka sedang berjalan di pinggir kolam renang sekarang. Sisi-sisi kolam renang terlihat basah, pertanda baru ada yang memakainya, entah anak kelas berapa.

"Kau bisa berenang?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Yach! Kau meledekku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa lalu menyentil kening Baekhyun pelan. "Bagian mana yang dalam konteks kalimatku yang meledekmu hah?"

Baekhyun berdecih lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak bisa berenang, makanya aku pendek."

Dan ucapan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol terbahak mendengarnya.

"Hahahahahaha."

"Ya, berhenti tertawa." Protes Baekhyun namun Chanyeol tetap tertawa terbahak-bahak. Baekhyun merasa kesal lalu ingin berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol namun ternyata ia menapak di jalan yang terdapat banyak genangan air disana.

Dan bisa kalian tebak sendiri bukan apa kelanjutannya? Yeah, Baekhyun terpeleset dan naasnya terjatuh dan menimpa tubuh Chanyeol.

Brugh!

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam ketika hal itu terjadi, tidak ada yang menggerakan tubuhnya sama sekali dan terus menatap dalam mata satu sama lain. Mereka terdiam, seolah waktu berhenti saat itu juga atau bahkan seperti film yang di pause dan Baekhyun dengan bodohnya baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang basah dan menempel... di bibirnya..

Tunggu..

Di bibirnya?

Baekhyun terbelalak lalu segera bangkit dari tubuh Chanyeol dan terdiam salah tingkah. Baekhyun langsung menundukan kepalanya dan seluruh wajah bahkan sampai ketelingannya memerah sempurna karena malu.

Sementara Chanyeol? Ia memang shock tadi dan sekarang ia sibuk memegang bibirnya yang masih terasa basah. Astaga, mimpi apa Chanyeol semalam? Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dan Chanyeol terkikik geli sendiri. Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan dengan raut wajah seperti itu, membuat Chanyeol ingin segera menyerang Baekhyun sekarang.

Baekhyun berdeham lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Mi..mian, aku tidak sengaja." Baekhyun meminta maaf.

"Ngomong-ngomong itu adalah ciuman pertamaku." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu semakin merasa bersalah, karena telah merebut ciuman pertama orang yang bahkan baru di kenalnya hari ini.

"Mianhae."

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Apanya?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Itu adalah ciuman pertamamu?"

Baekhyun melotot mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Karena kau telah merebut ciuman pertamaku."

"Alasan apa itu." Baekhyun mendengus. "Well, itu bukan ciuman pertamaku. Bagaimana? Puas? Sepertinya kita harus segera kembali ke kelas Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Kajja." Ajaknya.

Chanyeol terdiam di duduknya. Ia lalu menggepalkan tangannya marah. Ia tidak salah dengar tadi kan? Jadi itu bukan ciuman pertama Baekhyun? Apa Baekhyun mungkin sudah punya kekasih sekarang? Dan Chanyeol berani bersumpah akan melenyapkan siapa saja orang itu, termasuk orang yang medekati Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersadar lalu segera menatap Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri.

"Kajja."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu dan mereka kembali ke kelas mereka..

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Apanya? Bicaralah yang jelas."

"Kau dan Chanyeol tadi. Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak di apa-apakannya kan?"

Baekhyun menggetuk kepala Luhan sedikit keras.

"Appo!"

"Rasakan! Memangnya kau fikir apa yang akan terjadi huh? Chanyeol baik dan kami bahkan saling nyambung satu sama lain."

"Ouh, kau menjawabnya seakan kau akan melangkah lebih lanjut dengan Chanyeol. Kau lupa dengan Sehun mu itu hah?"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa lupa dengan pujaan hatiku. Haha."

"Cheesy sekali kau, menjijikan."

Drrttt..Drttt..

Baekhyun merasakan getaran ponsel di sakunya dan ia segera melihat layarnya. Video Call dari Sehun.

"Astaga! Sehun!" Baekhyun dengan cepat merapihkan rambutnya dan Luhan yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendengus. Setelah di rasa sudah rapih, Baekhyun langsung menjawab panggilan Sehun dan detik itu juga terpampanglah wajah tampan Sehun.

"Sehunnie!"

Sehun yang mendegar suara Baekhyun langsung tersenyum.

"_Baekby."_

"Astagaaaaa, aku merindukaanmuuuuuuuu." Baekhyun rasanya hendak menciumi ponselnya saja saking rindunya dengan Sehun.

"_Nado. Sangat merindukanmu."_

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengusap wajah Sehun yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Kapan kau pulang? Aku rasanya hampir mati karena hanya bisa melihatmu dari ponsel saja." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Bersabarlah Baekby. Ini tidak akan lama. Tunggulah setengah tahun lagi."_ Ucap Sehun.

"Ck, setengah tahun terlalu lama. Memangnya tidak bisa di percepat lagi?" Protes Baekhyun.

"_Tidak bisa, ini sudah paling cepat sayang."_

"Arayo. Tetaplah jaga kesehatamu, jangan lupa makan, jangan belajar berlebihan, oke?"

Sehun menganggung lalu memasang tanda hormat. _"Siap kapten!"_

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah."

"_Aku lebih mencintaimu Baekhyun. Kau juga, jaga kesehatanmu. Annyeong."_

.

Klik..

Sambungan video call mereka terputus dan Baekhyun langsung mendekap ponselnya erat-erat.

"Kau sangat merindukan Sehun ya Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Luhan.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Dan sangat mencintainya, jangan lupa itu."

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun yang sedang bercanda dengan Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke seseorang yang memanggilnya. "Kris sunbae?"

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung berpamitan pada Baekhyun.

"Mau bicara apa Kris sunbae?"

Kris tertawa mendengar panggilan Baekhyun yang masih terasa kaku untuknya.

"Panggil saja Kris hyung, rasanya akan terdengar lebih baik."

"Nde, Kris hyung."

"Nah, terdengar lebih enak bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Apa yang ingin hyung bicarakan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kris berdeham sebentar. "Baekhyun, kau tahu kan jika aku perduli dan perhatian terhadapmu?"

"Nde." Baekhyun masih belum tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Kris.

"Kurasa aku menyukaimu Baekhyun-ah." Tangan Kris merambat menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dan mengusapnya.

Baekhyun terlihat shock mendengarnya, tubuhnya kaku beberapa saat. Ia bahkan tak menyadari jika wajah Kris semakin lama semakin mendekat. Untungnya ia segera tersadar dari keterpakuannya saat nafas Kris mengenai wajahnya dan bisa Baekhyun akui jika wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat. Baekhyun segera menahan dada Kris dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mian hyung, tapi aku sudah punya kekasih." Ucap Baekhyun.

Tubuh Kris terasa kaku mendengarnya. Jadi selama ini Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih?

"Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun sekali lagi meminta maaf. "Aku sangat mencintai kekasih ku hyung, mian. Dan aku harap penolakanku tidak akan berpengaruh untuk kerjasama kita di OSIS." Baekhyun lalu mendorong Kris dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Kris yang masih menatapnya dengan raut wajah kecewa.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Chanyeol menggepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat lalu meninju tembok yang berada di depannya sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak perduli jika tulang jemarinya akan retak atau apapun itu. Ia sangat kesal sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin menghajar Kris sampai babak belur atau bahkan menusuk perutnya sampai seluruh isi perutnya hancur terkoyak.

Ya, Chanyeol melihat kejadian Kris mengatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun tapi ia tidak mendengar percakapan mereka karena berdiri lumayan jauh. Diam dan mengamati. Kris memang tidak mencium bibir Baekhyun namun dari sudut pandang Chanyeol mereka seperti berciuman dan Chanyeol sangat kesal akan itu.

"Kris Wu..Kris Wu..Kris Wu." Chanyeol terus menggumamkan nama itu terus menerus tanpa henti dan Chanyeol mengambil sebuah pisau lipat yang memang selalu tersedia di sakunya, tanpa ia sadari. "Kris Wu, kau harus mati! Mati! Siapapun yang dekat dengan Baekhyun harus mati! Karena Baekhyun hanya akan dekat denganku, dan Baekhyun adalah milikku, milik Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol menyeringai dan siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa ketakutan. Aura psikopat Chanyeol mulai tampak dan sebentar lagi sudah bisa di pastikan, Kris Wu akan bertemu dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Update kilat? Umm aku rasa engga ya, atau iya? Hehehe.**

**Hayyy, aku kembali lagi membawa chapter 2 nya dan sepertinya aku sedikit keliru di chapter satu kemarin. Aku bilang chapter ini akan ada adegan berdarahnya tapi sepertinya harus di pending dulu sampai chapter depan. Hehe.**

**Buat chapter depan (Kali ini pasti) Sehun akan muncul live (?) ya ^^ Mana suaranya buat yang udah ga sabar Sehun muncul? Hehe.**

**Umm, lanjutan chapter 3 nya mungkin akan lama ya, entah bisa 2 minggu atau bahkan sebulan lagi (?) Ini semua di karenakan aku sudah mulai sekolah dan sekolah ku adalah tipe sekolah yang banyak ulangannya, apalagi hari sabtu itu masuk. Hari ini ada kesempatan buat ketik FF karena pulang sekolah lebih awal dari biasanya jadi aku mohon kesabaran kalian menunggu chapter 3 nya nanti.**

**Review juga bisa menjadi alasan kenapa FF ini akan terlambat updatenya. Aku mau berterima kasih sama yang udah review di chapter 1 kemarin dan semoga aja buat kalian yang review di chapter 1 akan kembali review lagi di chapter 2, dan buat yang belum mereview atau bahkan baru menemukan FF ini, jangan lupa untuk klik kotak review di paling bawah ya ^^**

**Aku baru pertama kali membuat FF dengan genre Psycho atau BDSM (Kalau NC sering XD) jadi mohon maaf aja semisalkan FF ini tidak begitu ekstrem seperti yang kalian bayangkan sebelumnya. Di bawah ini mungkin ada beberapa pertanyaan dari kotak review dan maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu ya ^^**

**.**

**Q : Baekhyun pacaran sama Sehun?**

**A : Iya ^^ Dan itu sudah di tegaskan di chapter 1 dan di chapter 2 ini juga kejawab kan? :D**

**.**

**Q : Baekhyun wakil ketua OSIS?**

**A : Iya dear ^^**

**.**

**Q : Chanyeol emang udah psycho dari sananya atau baru pas jatuh cinta sama Baekhyun?**

**A : Akan terjawab entah di chapter berapa ya ^^ Dan tadi aku sempet masukin clue sedikit, mungkin ada yang nyadar?**

**.**

**Q : Chanyeol bakal bunuh Kris? Sehun juga?**

**A : Kris iya. Kalau Sehuuunnn.. masih di rahasiakan :P**

**.**

**Sampai bertemu Chapter depan ya ^^ Dan buat Hanna Byun-ssi, semoga kamu ga kecewa sama FF requestan kamu dan kalau kamu merasa ini melenceng (?) dari requestan kamu atau kamu mau menambahkan ide apa yang akan terjadi di chapter selanjutnya tinggal PM aku aja ya ^^ Pyeong! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chanyeol menggepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat lalu meninju tembok yang berada di depannya sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak perduli jika tulang jemarinya akan retak atau apapun itu. Ia sangat kesal sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin menghajar Kris sampai babak belur atau bahkan menusuk perutnya sampai seluruh isi perutnya hancur terkoyak._

_Ya, Chanyeol melihat kejadian Kris mengatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun tapi ia tidak mendengar percakapan mereka karena berdiri lumayan jauh. Diam dan mengamati. Kris memang tidak mencium bibir Baekhyun namun dari sudut pandang Chanyeol mereka seperti berciuman dan Chanyeol sangat kesal akan itu._

"_Kris Wu..Kris Wu..Kris Wu." Chanyeol terus menggumamkan nama itu terus menerus tanpa henti dan Chanyeol mengambil sebuah pisau lipat yang memang selalu tersedia di sakunya, tanpa ia sadari. "Kris Wu, kau harus mati! Mati! Siapapun yang dekat dengan Baekhyun harus mati! Karena Baekhyun hanya akan dekat denganku, dan Baekhyun adalah milikku, milik Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol menyeringai dan siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa ketakutan. Aura psikopat Chanyeol mulai tampak dan sebentar lagi sudah bisa di pastikan, Kris Wu akan bertemu dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa sebentar lagi._

.

.

.

Title : You're Mine Baekhyun.

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek, slight HunBaek.

Rate : M

Genre : Psycho Romance, NC, BDSM.

Length : Chaptered.

WARNING! : NOT FOR CHILDREN. YAOI. TYPO. DLDR. NO SIDERS.

**FF ini adalah FF request dari Hanna Byun-ssi, ide cerita adalah milik Hanna Byun-ssi tapi secara keseluruhan cerita ini milik aku. ^^**

.

.

.

**You'reMineBaekhyun**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdeham canggung. Masalahnya di ruang OSIS hanya ada dirinya dan Kris dan bukannya memperhatikan paper di depannya Kris justru sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang menyusun proposal dan membuat Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman.

"Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun tersentak lalu ia menoleh menghadap Kris.

"Ne hyung?"

"Hari ini kau ada acara?"

Errrr.. Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat. Jujur saja ia tidak punya acara hari ini karena teman-temannya punya urusan masing-masing namun Baekhyun ragu menjawabnya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Eobseo." Jawab Baekhyun.

Kris tersenyum. "Bagus kalau begitu. Sehabis ini aku akan mengajakmu pergi ke cafe seberang sana bagaimana? Kufikir ini bisa mengurangi ke canggungan kita. Tentang masalah tadi.. yeah lupakan saja oke? Meski aku memang benar-benar menyukaimu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi hyung, proposalnya akan selesai sebentar lagi."

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan. Untungnya jarak dari sekolah ke cafe sana sangat dekat sehingga mereka bisa dengan cepat memesan minuman untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Kris memesankan cappucino untuk Baekhyun dan Americano untuknya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sudah punya kekasih sebelumnya." Ucap Kris sambil menghirup Americanonya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Dia sekolah di Amerika hyung, namanya Sehun."

"Pantas saja. Penggemarmu pasti akan kecewa ketika mengetahui kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Astaga, beruntung sekali Sehun itu, aku jadi iri."

"Kau mau melihatnya?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengutak-atik ponselnya sebentar lalu menyerahkannya pada Kris.

"Ige."

Kris mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dan ia bisa melihat dua orang namja yang sedang berpose di sana. Namja yang sedang tersenyum manis itu pasti Baekhyun dan di sebelah Baekhyun ada seorang namja yang sangat tampan.

"Kalian cocok."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Banyak orang yang mengatakan jika kami mirip. Huh, membicarakannya membuatku semakin merindukannya." Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Memangnya kapan dia pulang?" Tanya Kris.

"Enam bulan lagi! Astaga yang benar saja." Baekhyun mengoceh dan itu membuat Kris tertawa namun hatinya terasa tertusuk ribuan jarum.

Drrrtt..Drrtt..

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar dan ia melihat pesan dari eommanya.

"Hyung mian, eomma baru saja menyuruhku untuk pulang sekarang, katanya ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Ah tentu saja. Gomawo sudah menemaniku di sini Baekhyun-ah. Apa perlu ku antar?" Tanya Kris.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "TIdak perlu, aku bawa mobil sendiri. Annyeong hyung."

Baekhyun melambai lalu meninggalkan Kris yang menatapnya sendu. Kris lalu menyeruput habis Americanonya lalu beranjak pergi dari cafe. Kris memutar-mutar kunci mobilnya dengan santai tanpa tahu seseorang selalu mengawasinya dari tadi.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Kris menyetir dengan santai sambil mendengarkan lagu terbaru milik Jonghyun SHINee yang berjudul 'Deja-boo'. Kris bahkan sesekali menggoyangkan kepalanya. Kris terus menyetir sampai di rasakannya laju mobilnya semakin melambat dan terasa berat. Dengan mau tidak mau Kris turun dari mobil dan mengecek ban mobilnya yang ternyata kempes. Kris menghela nafas lalu membuka bagasi mobilnya dan mengambil alat untuk mengganti ban mobilnya. Kris lalu menutup bagasi mobilnya dan tersentak kaget ketika ada seorang namja berdiri persis di belakangnya, belum sempat ia menengok untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi siapa itu, Kris merasakan ada yang menghantam pundaknya keras. Kris langsung terjatuh, matanya berkunang-kunang dan pandangannya perlahan menjadi gelap dan Kris tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Chanyeol melihat Kris yang terletak begitu saja di tanah, ia mengecek keadaan sekitarnya yang ternyata sangat sepi, bisa di bilang hanya ada dirinya dan Kris di jalan itu. Chanyeol lalu menyeringai lalu ia menggangkat tubuh Kris dan memasukannya ke bagasi mobil Kris lalu Chanyeol mengendarai mobil Kris dengan ban yang kempes, tak memperdulikan keselamatannya dan yang menjadi prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah untuk melenyapkan Kris selamanya.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Kris mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali. Tengkuknya terasa sangat berat dan berdenyut-denyut. Ia tidak merasa mengenal tempat yang gelap ini. Dimana dia sekarang?

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya?"

Terdengar suara bass dari arah samping dan dengan sangat berat Kris menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berbicara itu. Kris memfokuskan pandangannya dan ia bisa melihat seorang namja tinggi sedang merokok di sana.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Kris dengan suara serak.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol."

Kris menyeritkan keningnya, merasa tak asing dengan nama itu. Ia lalu ingin menggerakan tangannya namun Kris terbelalak melihat kedua tangannya di borgol di kursi dan kedua kakinya di ikat kuat.

"Ya! Apa-apaan ini? Siapa kau? Lepaskan aku!"

Chanyeol tertawa sangat keras dan itu terdengar sangat menyeramkan di telinga Kris.

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku Park Chanyeol."

"Baiklah Chanyeol-ssi, jadi apa mau mu? Kau mau uang? Baiklah berapa yang kau minta? Aku akan dengan senang hati memberikannya asal kau melepaskanku!" Ucap Kris.

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Well, aku tak butuh uang asal kau tahu."

"Jadi apa maumu keparat?!" Kris sudah terbawa emosi, ia dengan beringas menggerakan tangannya kuat-kuat namun ternyata borgol itu lebih kuat dari tenaga Kris.

"Aku. hanya. ingin. kau. mati." Ucap Chanyeol dengan penekanan pada seluruh ucapannya.

DEG!

Kris membelalakan matanya. "Brengsek! Lepaskan aku biadab!" Kris semakin kuat memberontak dan ia merinding ketika merasakan sebuah benda dingin menempel di lehernya.

"Diam atau lehermu akan putus sekarang juga."

Kris menelan ludahnya gugup, ia bisa melihat benda apa yang di pegang oleh Chanyeol. Sebuah pisau yang menempel tepat di lehernya.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu? Ku mohon lepaskan aku." Kris berucap dengan nada lemah dan tenang karena ia takut sedikit saja ia bergerak pisau itu dapat merobek kulitnya dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

Chanyeol memain-mainkan pisau tajamnya di sekitaran wajah Kris dan Kris lebih memilih untuk diam saja.

"Umm, bagaimana menurutmu kalau pisau ini menggores wajah tampanmu? Baekhyun pasti tidak akan suka lagi padamu kan?"

DEG!

Baekhyun? Jadi namja psycho ini kenal dengan Baekhyun?

"Ckck, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku dengan darah mu yang menjijikan tapi aku harus segera menyingkirkanmu untuk selamanya agar tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengganggu hubunganku dengan Baekhyun."

"M..mwo?" Kris tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Bagiku seluruh orang yang mengganggu dalam usahaku untuk mendekati Baekhyun akan lenyap dan kau salah satu di antaranya Kris Wu, jadi jangan harap ada kesempatan untuk lolos karena aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!"

"Akh!" Kris menjerit keras ketika tanpa ketara Chanyeol menancapkan pisau sedalam-dalamnya di perut kanan Kris.

"Bagaimana rasanya Kris Wu? Sakitkah? Itu sangat pantas kau rasakan. Siapa suruh dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyunku. Hahaha!" Suara tawa Chanyeol memenuhi satu ruangan pengap itu.

"Breng..sek." Kris berucap dengan susah payah. "Ku sumpahi.. kau.. masuk ke neraka."

"Kau fikir aku perduli?"

"Akh!" Kris menjerit lagi ketika Chanyeol mencabut pisau yang berada di perutnya.

"Ummm.." Chanyeol terlihat berfikir. "Bagian mana dari wajahmu yang perlu ku rusak hum? Aku tentu tidak sebaik itu membiarkan wajahmu tetap utuh ketika mati nanti."

Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Andwae."

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu kan?"

Slash~

Chanyeol menggores pipi Kris dalam dan darah langsung merembes dari wajah Kris.

"Ouh, wajah ketua OSIS kita sudah tidak tampan lagi rupanya. Hahaha." Chanyeol berucap dengan nada seolah-olah prihatin.

Kris menggepalkan tangannya, merasa harga dirinya jatuh begitu saja di depan orang yang tidak ia kenal. Tapi tunggu.. Park Chanyeol? Bukankah ia anak baru itu?

"Kau.. Park Chanyeol si anak baru itu?" Tanya Kris terkejut.

"Wah! Akhirnya kau bisa mengingat ku." Chanyeol bertepuk tangan, membuat Kris merinding saat itu juga. "Well, kurasa sudah cukup main-mainnya. Sampai berjumpa nanti di neraka Kris Wu."

Kris membelalak lalu Chanyeol menancapkan pisaunya tepat di jantung Kris berulang kali. Tusuk-tarik, tusuk-tarik, tusuk-tarik, begitu seterusnya sampai wajah dan baju Chanyeol berlumuran darah Kris.

"Mati kau Kris Wu! Mati kau! Mati!"

Chanyeol terengah dan tersenyum puas melihat hasil dari 'karya' nya. Mayat Kris penuh dengan darah. Chanyeol lalu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kris lalu Chanyeol mencongkel mata sebelah kiri Kris dan menginjaknya sampai hancur, Chanyeol juga menggores seluruh tubuh Kris dengan goresan acak. Setelah di rasa sudah selesai Chanyeol langsung mengelap pisau kebanggaannya dan memasukannya lagi ke kantong celana.

Chanyeol menyeringai seram. "You're mine Baekhyun. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa merebutmu dariku, dari Park Chanyeol."

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

"Aku pulang!" Baekhyun berucap ketika ia sampai di rumahnya.

"Eomma di kamar tamu sayang." Suara eommanya terdengar dan Baekhyun langsung berjalan menuju kamar tamu.

Baekhyun bisa melihat eommanya yang sedang membersihkan kamar tamu itu. Mengganti sepreinya, mengelap semua barang-barang yang ada di kamar itu dan lain-lain.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan menginap eomma? Dan kenapa eomma membersihkan kamarnya sendiri? Kenapa tidak menyuruh maid saja? Dan tumben sekali eomma sudah pulang." Tanya Baekhyun langsung.

"Ck, kau ini. Bertanyalah satu-satu. Yang akan menginap di sini itu rahasia, eomma membersihkannya sendiri karena tamu kita ini adalah tamu spesial dan memangnya kau tidak senang eomma ada di rumah huh?"

"Aniya, bukan seperti itu, hanya heran saja." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Eomma dan appa akan menetap di sini selama 2 minggu." Ucap eomma Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Jinjja?" Baekhyun bertanya tidak yakin.

Eomma Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau senang?"

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku tidak senang!"

Eomma Baekhyun tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalau begitu bantu eomma sekarang juga."

Baekhyun mendengus namun meskipun begitu ia tetap membantu eommanya dan sangat bersyukur eomma dan appanya akan menetap selama 2 minggu di rumah.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Baekhyun menyerit ketika melihat banyaknya siswa dan siswi yang berkumpul di depan mading sekolah. Memangnya ada berita baru apa sampai mading bisa seramai itu? Sepertinya tim mading sekolah menemukan topik yang begitu menarik perhatian para murid.

"Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas ketika mendengar suara Luhan yang cempreng ketika meneriakan namanya.

"Astaga, ini masih pagi tuan Xi dan kau sudah berteriak dengan hebohnya." Omel Baekhyun.

Luhan terengah-engah ketika ia sampai di depan Baekhyun karena ia memang berlari. "Kau sudah membaca mading pagi ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng polos. "Memangnya ada berita apa sih?"

"Kris... dia.. meninggal Baekhyun."

DEG!

Baekhyun terdiam dan butuh waktu satu menit untuk merespon balik Luhan itu juga hanya dengan kata..

"Mwo?"

Luhan berdecak lalu langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju mading dan Baekhyun hanya menurut saja karena ia masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang ia dengar dari Luhan tadi. Para siswa yang melihat kedatangan Baekhyun langsung memberi jalan agar wakil ketua OSIS itu bisa mendapat tempat paling depan.

_**.**_

"_**Kris Wu, ketua OSIS SM SHS terbunuh."**_

_**Kabar mengejutkan datang dari Ketua OSIS SM SHS Kris Wu. Kemarin sore polisi menemukan jasadnya berada di salah satu gudang tua yang sudah tidak terpakai. Polisi menduga ini adalah kasus pembunuhan karena pada jasad Kris terdapat banyak tusukan dan goresan pisau. Jasad Kris juga di temukan dengan tanpa mata sebelah kiri. Sampai saat ini pihak kepolisian masih menyelidiki siapa dalang di balik pembunuhan ini. Untuk seluruh siswa dan siswi SM SHS, hendaknya kalian berhati-hati mulai sekarang.**_

_**.**_

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, kakinya terasa lemas untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Jujur saja berita ini membuatnya sangat kaget.

"Baekhyun?" Luhan memanggil Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk meski Luhan yakin bahwa Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu Lu." Ijin Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya menyanggupinya saja.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju taman sekolahnya bukan toilet seperti yang di katakannya pada Luhan tadi. Ia memang kaget, terlebih Kris adalah partnernya dan Kris juga sangat perhatian dan perduli terhadapnya. Baekhyun masih belum bisa percaya apa yang terjadi pada Kris. Apa Kris selama ini punya musuh?

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedikit kacau.

Puk~

Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk punggungnya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Gwencaha?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit kaget saja ketika mengetahui jika Kris sudah meninggal."

"Ne, aku juga kaget mendengarnya." Jawab Chanyeol, tentu saja pura-pura.

"Ah ya, apa yang membawamu ke sini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Heh?"

"Hahaha, tidak-tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Kau kaku sekali Baekhyun-ah. Tadi aku bertemu Cho sonsaengnim dan beliau memintamu untuk datang ke kantor kepala sekolah." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Arasso, gomawo Chanyeol-ah. Aku pergi dulu."

Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun penuh arti di belakang sana. Baekhyun sedikit menebak apa yang akan di katakan kepala sekolahnya nanti.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Silahkan masuk."

Baekhyun lalu membuka pintu ruangan itu dan ia melihat Shim Kyojangnim duduk sambil membaca sebuah koran.

"Anja."

Baekhyun menangguk lalu duduk di depan Shim kyojangnim.

Shim kyojangnim menyerahkan koran yang di bacanya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menerimanya. Ia bisa melihat berita tentang kematian Kris di koran itu.

"Kurasa kau sudah melihatnya bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jadi untuk saat ini kau akan menggantikan Kris Wu menjadi ketua OSIS sampai pada pemilihan yang selanjutnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Kuharap ini tidak akan berpengaruh pada kinerjamu Baekhyun dan jangan lupa satu bulan lagi kau akan ikut olimpiade Matematika, belajarlah lebih rajin lagi oke?"

"Ne Shim kyojangnim."

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar."

Baekhyun lalu bangkit dari duduknya namun ia tertahan lagi oleh suara Shim kyojangnim. "Akan ada murid baru lagi hari ini dan sebagai ketua OSIS kau bisa mengajaknya berkeliling nanti."

Baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya lalu keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Baekhyun berjalan dan sedikit merasa risih saat di lihatnya ada beberapa yeoja yang berlari melewatinya dengan pekikan yang memekakan telinga dan ia semakin terheran-heran lagi ketika melihat koridor utama sekolahnya di penuhi oleh para siswa-siswi lagi. Ada apa lagi kali ini? Ada yang meninggal lagi atau bagaimana?

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pikirannya menjadi ngelantur hari ini. Pekikan semakin terdengar kencang dan Baekhyun jadi pusing mendengarnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke kelasnya yang sialnya harus melewati koridor itu. Baekhyun mau tidak mau berjalan ke arah sana dan seperti ada gerakan slow motion kerumunan siswa-siswi itu membelah dengan sendirinya dan berjalanlah seorang namja ke arahnya.

Tap~

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti sama dengan langkah namja itu. Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali, masih memproses apa yang ia lihat menuju otaknya. Kenapa otaknya yang biasanya dapat di andalkan kini menjadi susah untuk bekerja.

Namja itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dengan senyum menawannya sementara jantung Baekhyun langsung berdegub dengan kencang ketika ia berhasil mengenali siapa namja yang berjalan ke arahnya sekarang.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

.

Greb~

Tubuh Baekhyun terdorong kebelakang karena saking kuatnya namja itu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan Baekhyun seakan tuli seketika karena bunyi debaran jantungnya yang bahkan memenuhi pendengarannya. Baekhyun tahu seluruh siswa dan siswi yang ada di koridor ini sedang melihat ke arah mereka bahkan tidak sedikit yang berteriak histeris, namun Baekhyun tidak dapat mendegar itu semua, ia hanya bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya yang sungguh menggila.

"Senang melihatmu lagi Baekby."

Ughh, Baekhyun bahkan hampir luruh ke lantai hanya karena mendengar suaranya saja.

.

.

.

"...Se.. Sehunnie?"

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Errrr, apa yang harus aku katakan yah? Hahaha.**

**Bagaimanakah cerita chapter ini guys? Semoga kalian suka ya sama ceritanya. Emm, untuk adegan pembunuhannya aku minta maaf banget misalkan kalau itu ga ada feelnya sama sekali karena aku emang ga pernah bikin FF genre kaya gini sebelumnya dan karena aku juga bukan seorang psikopat. Hehe ^^**

**Tuh Sehunnya udah muncul tuh, Chanyeolnya bakalan makin panas dong ya. Hehe. Aku mau nanya nih, menurut kalian untuk entah chapter yang keberapa ada yang mau chanyeol bunuh lagi ga? Atau cuma Kris doang? Kalau ada, siapa? Aku bingung nih nentuin orangnya siapa.**

**Buat Hanna Byun-ssi, gimana FF nya? kalau ada yang kurang sreg atau gimana kamu bisa PM aku ya ^^ Kamu bisa nambahan ide buat apa yang mau terjadi di chapter selanjutnya oke?**

**Dan buat seluruh readers FF You're Mine Baekhyun, aku mengucapkan terima kasih sama yang udah review di chapter satu dan dua, kalian ga akan keberatan kan kalau aku minta kalian review lagi di chapter 3 ini? :D yang udah review, ayo di review lagi ya ^^ Buat yang belum review atau baru nemu FF ini, ayo dong di review :D**

**Untuk kelanjutan FF ini aku ga bisa nentuin kapan, tapi aku akan usahain update secepatnya karena kadang aku ga mood. Ini aja bisa ngetik karena hari ini pulang cepet. Dan aku dengan lancangnya udah mikirin projek FF baru TT Aku bingung mau pairnya siapa. Kalau ChanBaek sama HunBaek udah mainstream di FF ku. Kalian maunya apa? Request di review juga boleh kok.**

**ChanBaek- LuBaek**

**ChanBaek – KaiBaek**

**Di pilih ya ^^ Maaf ini a/n nya panjang banget ya. Hehe! Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya! Jangan lupa review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pikirannya menjadi ngelantur hari ini. Pekikan semakin terdengar kencang dan Baekhyun jadi pusing mendengarnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke kelasnya yang sialnya harus melewati koridor itu. Baekhyun mau tidak mau berjalan ke arah sana dan seperti ada gerakan slow motion kerumunan siswa-siswi itu membelah dengan sendirinya dan berjalanlah seorang namja ke arahnya._

_Tap~ _

_Langkah Baekhyun terhenti sama dengan langkah namja itu. Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali, masih memproses apa yang ia lihat menuju otaknya. Kenapa otaknya yang biasanya dapat di andalkan kini menjadi susah untuk bekerja._

_Namja itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dengan senyum menawannya sementara jantung Baekhyun langsung berdegub dengan kencang ketika ia berhasil mengenali siapa namja yang berjalan ke arahnya sekarang._

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

_._

_Greb~_

_Tubuh Baekhyun terdorong kebelakang karena saking kuatnya namja itu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan Baekhyun seakan tuli seketika karena bunyi debaran jantungnya yang bahkan memenuhi pendengarannya. Baekhyun tahu seluruh siswa dan siswi yang ada di koridor ini sedang melihat ke arah mereka bahkan tidak sedikit yang berteriak histeris, namun Baekhyun tidak dapat mendegar itu semua, ia hanya bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya yang sungguh menggila._

"_Senang melihatmu lagi Baekby."_

_Ughh, Baekhyun bahkan hampir luruh ke lantai hanya karena mendengar suaranya saja._

"_...Se.. Sehunnie?"_

.

.

.

Title : You're Mine Baekhyun.

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunBaek.

Rate : M

Genre : Psycho Romance, NC, BDSM.

Length : Chaptered.

WARNING! : NOT FOR CHILDREN. YAOI. TYPO. DLDR. NO SIDERS.

**BUDAYAKAN REVIEW SETELAH MEMBACA!**

.

.

.

**You'reMineBaekhyun**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

.

.

.

Hanya satu pinta Baekhyun untuk saat ini. Jika ini mimpi tolong jangan pernah bangunkan ia, tapi jika ini memang benar-benar kenyataan, biarlah keadaan berhenti saat ini juga.

"Baekby."

Baekhyun tertawa saking tak percayanya, Sehun berbicara tepat di samping telinganya.

"Pabo. Pabo. Jinjja paboya." Baekhyun mengumpat dan membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu dan maaf untuk mengerjaimu." Ucap Sehun.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Sehun dalam selama beberapa saat, terus menatap wajah Sehun yang amat sangat di rindukannya. Mereka berdua seolah-olah hidup di dalam dunia mereka sendiri dan hanya ada mereka berdua di dalamnya.

Baekhyun membawa tangannya untuk mengusap wajah Sehun dan mata Baekhyun bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang.

"Kau nyata Sehun-ah, aku tidak bermimpi kan? Astaga. Aku. Teramat. Sangat. Merindukanmu!" Histeris Baekhyun.

Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung mengecup bibir Baekhyun cepat. "Kau tidak bermimpi sayang. Aku sudah kembali dan aku berjanji aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana lagi dan selalu berada dekat denganmu oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat lalu langsung mengandeng tangan Sehun dengan sangat erat dan berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan yang tampaknya masih sangat shock dengan kejadian barusan. Baekhyun seorang primadona sekolah yang selalu di kejar-kejar oleh para namja seme dan yeoja ternyata sudah mempunyai kekasih yang sangat tampan?

"Astaga, apa benar itu? Pupus harapanku sudah membuat Baekhyun sunbae menjadi pacarku." Ucap seorang namja yang bernama Jongkook dan di hadiahi satu jitakan yang mendarat di kepalanya.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

"Sayang sekali kita harus pisah kelas." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Baekhyunnya yang sedang merajuk.

"Kita masih bisa bertemu saat istirahat kan? Dan apa eomma tidak bilang padamu kalau aku akan tinggal di rumahmu?"

"Istirahat hanya 15 menit Sehunnie, itu sangat tidak cukup untuk kita bertemu. Dan APA? Kau akan tinggal di rumahku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk. "Eomma mertua tidak mengatakannya ya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Baguslah, malam ini aku akan tidur di kamarmu oke!"

Mereka akhirnya berhenti di depan kelas baru Sehun yang tampaknya sudah mulai pembelajaran beberapa saat yang lalu. Baekhyun mengetuk pintu sebagai bentuk sopan santun dan terdengar suara dari dalam kelas yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

Baekhyun menggeser pintu kelas itu dan tampaklah guru cantik Bang sonsaengnim di sana.

"Ada apa Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Bang sonsaengnim.

"Ada murid baru untuk kelas ini saem. "Jawab Baekhyun sambil menujuk Sehun.

"Masuklah dan silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Sehun melangkah pelan lalu membungkukan tubuhnya. "Oh Sehun imnida."

Baekhyun berdecih dalam hati. Sifat Sehun memang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu selalu dingin dan memasang wajah poker facenya. Baekhyun-pun berpamitan kepada Bang sonsaengnim untuk kembali ke kelasnya sendiri lalu melirik Sehun sekilas lalu segera keluar dari kelas Sehun.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Dengan jabatannya dan prestasinya yang segudang itu tentu saja Baekhyun bisa masuk ke kelasnya dengan tenang meski jam pembelajaran sudah lewat beberapa saat yang lalu dan Kim sonsaengnim sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Luhan menyikut rusuk Baekhyun dan membuat namja itu mengaduh dan menatap Luhan sebal. "Wae?"

"Apa benar berita yang ku dengar tadi? Sehun sudah kembali ke sini?" Tanya Luhan.

Mendengar nama Sehun di sebut Baekhyun langsung tersenyum dan menatap Luhan dengan mata berbinar dan mengangguk semangat.

"Wow. Aku tahu berapa besar rasa senangmu saat ini Baekhyun-ah, aku turut senang mendengarnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Gomawo Lu, kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukan jempol nya.

.

.

Tanpa Baekhyun dan Luhan sadari, Chanyeol mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Ia menyerit bingung. Siapa itu Sehun? Apa dia ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun dan dapat mengganggunya? Dan Chanyeol harus mencari tahu tentang itu semua. Sudah pernah ia bilangkan? Siapapun yang dekat dengannya dan bisa mengganggu usahanya untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun pasti akan habis di tangan Chanyeol.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Baekhyun dengan tidak sabar menarik-narik tangan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan Sehun hanya bisa mengikuti saja langkah kekasih imutnya itu.

"Eomma aku pulaanggg!" Teriakan Baekhyun membahana di rumah besar itu dan tak lama kemudian nyonya Byun datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Annyeong eomma." Sehun menyapa nyonya Byun. Memang sudah sejak berpacaran pertama kali, Sehun sudah di suruh untuk memanggil orangtua Baekhyun dengan sebutan appa dan eomma. Agar lebih akrab katanya.

"Aigoo uri Sehun sudah besar rupanya." Nyonya Byun segera memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat. "Kau semakin tampan saja Sehun-ah, pantas saja Baekhyunku begitu tergila-gila padamu."

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas. "Dan aku juga tergila-gila pada Baekhyun eomma."

"Eomma sudah menyiapkan kamarmu Sehun-ah, berbenahlah dan habis itu turun makan oke?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu segera menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya sementara nyonya Byun hanya tersenyum dan memaklumi itu saja.

"Dasar anak muda." Ucapnya.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang membantu Sehun membereskan pakaiannya. Pakaian yang Sehun bawa sangat banyak dan itu menguras tenaga Baekhyun, belum lagi Sehun selalu menjahilinya dan mengelitiknya sampai ia berteriak minta ampun.

"Wah selesai juga." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap puas baju-baju Sehun yang sudah tertata dengan rapih.

Greb~

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika tangan kekar seseorang memeluk perutnya dari belakang dan Baekhyun mengusap tangan Sehun yang berada di depan perutnya.

Sehun menyesap wangi tubuh Baekhyun begitu dalam dan sesekali mengecup sisi kanan leher Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun kegelian.

"Ya!" Baekhyun tersentak di saat ia yakin bahwa Sehun meninggalkan jejak di sisi kanan lehernya.

"Hehehe. Ini hanya untuk memberi tanda jika kau hanya milikku oke?"

"Aku memang milikmu."

Sehun tersenyum lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi pada tengkuk Baekhyun. Mencium, menjilat, dan sesekali menggigit atau menghisapnya.

"Enghh." Baekhyun mulai mendesah dan Sehun menjadi tambah semangat untuk melakukan itu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjauhkan lehernya dari wajah Sehun lalu langsung membalikan badannya untuk menghadap ke arah Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap dalam mata Sehun.

Sehun baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan Baekhyun jika ia juga sangat mencintai Baekhyun tapi sebelum itu terlaksana sebuah benda basah dan kenyal sudah menempel di bibir Sehun, membuat Sehun tidak bisa membalas ucapan Baekhyun.

Sadar dengan Baekhyun yang sudah menciumnya duluan, Sehun langsung membalas ciuman itu dan mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun serta menekan tengkuk Baekhyun agar ciuman mereka semakin menempel.

Sehun menyesap manis bibir Baekhyun dengan sepenuh hati. Ia sudah menahan ingin mencium Baekhyun selama satu tahun lebih ini. Ia terakhir kali mencium Baekhyun saat Baekhyun mengantar kepergiannya di bandara dan mereka sempat melakukan 'itu' sehari sebelum keberangkatan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjambak rambut Sehun pelan saking nikmatnya ketika lidah Sehun berhasil menerobos masuk mulut Baekhyun dan mengabsen setiap gigi Baekhyun dan melilit lidah Baekhyun.

Sehun dengar perlahan mulai mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dan menidurkan Baekhyun di ranjangnya dan menindih Baekhyun sambil masih terus menghisap bibir Baekhyun yang penuh candu.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**Aku tahu ini sangaattt mengecewakan. Udah updatenya lama, udah itu pendek banget lagi TT Maka aku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya sama kalian semua readers ku.**

**Chapter ini fokus ke HunBaek dulu ya, chapter depan baru ada ChanBaek sama HunBaeknya nih. Aku mau nanya, ada yang mau adegan NC HunBaek ga? Kalau ada aku akan selipin di chapter selanjutnya. Aku sengaja ngegantung NC HunBaek di sini karena takutnya ada yang ga setuju. Jadi aku mau vote. Yang mau NC HunBaek atau yang ga mau bisa tulis di review atau PM aku, aku akan mengambil voting yang paling banyak ya.**

**Umm, aku gatau kapan bisa update chapter 5 karena aku sebentar lagi akan UTS dan aku terkena WB dan semangat menulisku menguap begitu saja untuk itu review sangat di anjurkan ya ^^ Buat yang udah review dari chapter 1-3 dan gapernah bolong, ayodong di review lagi :D dan buat yang baru nemu FF ini atau belum pernah review, ayo dong di review. Review sangat membantuku loh.**

**FF ChanBaek Lubaek yang sudah pernah aku janjikan akan aku post setelah FF ini selesai dan untuk Hanna Byun-ssi. Annyeong haseo! Maaf ya lama banget update FF ini dan kamu bisa PM aku buat kasih tau aku mau pairing akhirnya di sini siapa. Aku masih galau mau menentukan ChanBaek atau HunBaek dan tolong jangan jawab terserah ya. Hehe. Pilih ChanBaek atau HunBaek oke?**

**Pyeong~**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap dalam mata Sehun._

_Sehun baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan Baekhyun jika ia juga sangat mencintai Baekhyun tapi sebelum itu terlaksana sebuah benda basah dan kenyal sudah menempel di bibir Sehun, membuat Sehun tidak bisa membalas ucapan Baekhyun._

_Sadar dengan Baekhyun yang sudah menciumnya duluan, Sehun langsung membalas ciuman itu dan mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun serta menekan tengkuk Baekhyun agar ciuman mereka semakin menempel._

_Sehun menyesap manis bibir Baekhyun dengan sepenuh hati. Ia sudah menahan ingin mencium Baekhyun selama satu tahun lebih ini. Ia terakhir kali mencium Baekhyun saat Baekhyun mengantar kepergiannya di bandara dan mereka sempat melakukan 'itu' sehari sebelum keberangkatan Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun menjambak rambut Sehun pelan saking nikmatnya ketika lidah Sehun berhasil menerobos masuk mulut Baekhyun dan mengabsen setiap gigi Baekhyun dan melilit lidah Baekhyun._

_Sehun dengar perlahan mulai mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dan menidurkan Baekhyun di ranjangnya dan menindih Baekhyun sambil masih terus menghisap bibir Baekhyun yang penuh candu._

.

.

.

Title : You're Mine Baekhyun.

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunBaek.

Rate : M

Genre : Psycho Romance, NC, BDSM.

Length : Chaptered.

WARNING! : NOT FOR CHILDREN. YAOI. TYPO. DLDR. NO SIDERS.

**Untuk chapter kali ini ada NC HunBaek karena emang vote kemarin lebih banyak yang minta NC HunBaek jadi aku tidak mau membaca komentar negatif ataupun bash mengenai NC HunBaek di kolom review nanti. Buat yang gasuka NC HunBaek lebih baik di skip aja part itu oke? Dan tolong baca a/n di akhir chapter nanti.**

**Happy reading~**

.

.

.

**You'reMineBaekhyun**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

.

.

.

"Ahhh. Hmnn." Baekhyun terus mendesah keenakan saat bibir Sehun mulai menjelajahi leher putih mulusnya.

Sehun menjilat leher Baekhyun, ia tidak akan membuat kissmark lagi di tempat yang bisa di lihat orang. Ia akan membuatnya di tempat yang lebih tertutup mungkin. Tangan Sehun mulai bergelirya meraba perut rata Baekhyun dan terus menuju ke selangkangan Baekhyun.

"Ahn." Baekhyun sedikit tersentak saat tangan Sehun menyentuh junior Baekhyun, rasanya bagaikan tersengat listrik ribuan volt. "Buka." Pinta Baekhyun dan Sehun tidak sejahat itu untuk tidak mematuhi ucapan Baekhyun.

Dengan secepat kilat bagaikan sudah ahli, Sehun langsung membuka zipper celana Baekhyun dan mempelorotkannya dan terpampanglah junior Baekhyun yang sudah menegang namun masih tertutup celana dalamnya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat junior Baekhyun yang menjadi kesayangannya lalu menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah karena juniornya di tatap seintens itu oleh Sehun.

"Kau semakin seksi saja Baek." Sehun mengatakan itu dengan suaranya yang serak dan berat membuat Baekhyun merinding mendengarnya.

Baekhyun mengambil tangan Sehun lalu mengarahkannya untuk memegang junior Baekhyun. "Puaskan dia Hun." pinta Baekhyun.

"Dengan senang hati Baekby."

Tangan Sehun mempelorotkan celana dalam Baekhyun dan kini junior Baekhyun mengacung tegak tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Sehun dengan sengaja mengerjai junior Baekhyun dengan cara menoel-noelnya dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun kegelian.

"Hisap."

Sehun memegang junior Baekhyun dengan tangannya lalu ia mengarahkan junior itu ke mulutnya sendiri. Pertama-tama Sehun menjilat lubang kencing Baekhyun, menjilat seluruh bagian junior itu bahkan sampai bola kembar milik Baekhyun.

"Argh."

Sehun memasukan junior Baekhyun kemulutnya yang hampir masuk sepenuhnya di mulut Sehun, memberikan blowjob terbaiknya untuk Baekhyun.

"Sehunnie, akh."

Baekhyun mendesah keenakan, tangan Baekhyun juga tak biusa diam dan malah meremas-remas rambut Sehun yang memang sudah acak-acakan.

"Ahhh! Ashh. Faster. Ouhh!" Baekhyun terus mendesah bagaikan orang gila. Ia tidak tahu dengan cara apa lagi mengekspresikan kenikmatan yang di landa tubuhnya.

Sehun merasakan junior Baekhyun berkedut di dalam mulutnya dan Sehun semakin gencar mebghisap junior Baekhyun dengan kepala yang di naik-turunkan dengan sangat cepat.

"Argh Sehunnie. Aku sampaiii." Baekhyun mendesah lega karena cairannya sudah keluar dan menyemprot tepat di dalam mulut Sehun.

Tanpa merasa jijik atau apa, Sehun malah menelan habis semua sprema Baekhyun tanpa tersisa dan menatap wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu mendekat ke arah Sehun dan mencium Sehun lagi.

Kali ini Baekhyun ingin ia yang mendominasi dan Sehun mengerti akan itu. Sehun hanya membiarkan Baekhyun menghisap lidahnya dan menjelajahi seluruh rongga mulutnya sampai puas. Baekhyun duduk di paha kokoh Sehun dan dengan masih berciuman, tangan Baekhyun bergerak untuk membuka kancing kemeja yang Sehun pakai dan dalam sekejap kemeja itu terlepas dari tubuh Sehun.

Karena pasokan udara yang sudah sangat menipis itu Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan matanya bisa menangkap tubuh bagian atas Sehun yang sudah terekspos dengan sempurna dan itu membuat pipi Baekhyun seidkit merona melihatnya.

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun sejenak lalu menatap dalam mata Baekhyun. "Bisa kita mulai ke intinya sayang?" Tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk malu dan tidak butuh satu detik terlewat, Sehun langsung menindih tubuh Baekhyun di ranjang dan mulai memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan pada Baekhyun lagi. Tangan Sehun mengocok junior Baekhyun sementara suara desahan Baekhyun teredam oleh ciuman Sehun yang begitu memabukan.

Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Sehun dan itu menyebabkan kedua junior mereka yang sama-sama tegak itu saling bertabrakan satu sama lain dan itu membuat sensasi tersendiri untuk mereka. Jemari Sehun mulai meraba hole Baekhyun yang berkedut seakan minta di isi. Dengan perlahan Sehun memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam hole Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun merintih kesakitan. Maklum, Baekhyun baru pernah melakukannya sekali dan itu juga sudah setahun lebih yang lalu.

Sehun lalu menambahkan satu lagi jemarinya ke dalam hole Baekhyun dan menggerakan jarinya itu menggunting, membuka hole Baekhyun untuk jalan masuk juniornya. Serasa cukup, Sehun langsung mengarahkan kepala juniornya tepat di depan hole Baekhyun dan mendorongnya pelan.

"Akh." Baekhyun sedikit merintih karena perih. Ia memegang pundak Sehun keras-keras.

Jleb~

"Arghh!" Baekhyun merintih untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini junior Sehun sudah habis di telan oleh hole Baekhyun.

Sehun mengusap air mata Baekhyun yang sedikit keluar lalu mengecup kening, hidung, dan bibir Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sehun tepat di sebelah telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Nado dan bergeraklah."

Menuruti perintah Baekhyun, Sehun mulai mengeluarkan juniornya sampai setengah dan memasukannya lagi ke dalam hole Baekhyun.

"Ashh."

Sehun menggenjot Baekhyun dengan semangat, terlebih ketika mendengar desahan Baekhyun yang begitu seksi di telinganya. Keluar-masuk, keluar-masuk, keluar-masuk, begitu seterusnya sampai Sehun merasa ujung juniornya bertabrakan dengan sesuatu yang kenyal di dalam sana.

"Arrhh disanaahh." Pinta Baekhyun dan Sehun tersenyum karena sudah menemukan prostat Baekhyun.

Sehun terus mengeluar-masukan juniornya di tempat yang sama, menyenggol prostat Baekhyun puluhan kali. Tangan Sehun bergerak acak di pinggang Baekhyun sementara tangan Baekhyun sibuk meremas seprai di sebelahnya.

"Lebih cepaathh. Ouuhh."

Baekhyun merasakan juniornya berkedut dan seperti ada sesuatu yang mau keluar dari sana dan itu membuat hole Baekhyun mengetat dengan sendirinya.

"F*ck! So tight." Umpatan akhirnya keluar juga dari mulut Sehun karena saking ketatnya hole Baekhyun menjepit junior Sehun dan rasanya Sehun sudah hendak mencapai puncaknya.

"Ahh, aku mau keluarhh." Ucap Baekhyun sambil terengah.

"Bersama Baekby."

Akhirnya setelah beberapa genjotan lagi, sperma Baekhyun muncrat mengotori perut Sehun sementara sperma Sehun keluar di dalam hole sempit Baekhyun. Sehun ambruk di atas Baekhyun, nafas mereka terengah-engah akibat permainan hebat mereka barusan.

Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah lelah Baekhyun lalu ia mengeluarkan junironya dari hole Baekhyun dan masih sempat-sempatnya mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka.

"Tidurlah, aku tahu kau pasti lelah." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusap peluh yang ada di kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sehun yang berkeringat. Meski berkeringat, Sehun tetap saja wangi dan Baekhyun suka itu. Sehun juga balas memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Cklek~

Pintu kamar Sehun terbuka dan dua namja dengan penambilan yang bisa di katakan berantakan itu keluar dari kamar itu dan menuju meja makan karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7.30 malam.

Nyonya dan tuan Byun hanya bisa menganga melihat penampilan anaknya dan 'calon suami' anaknya terlihat sangat berantakan, terlebih tercium bau-bau yang tentu saja mereka tahu bau apa itu.

"Ehem." Tuan Byun berdeham canggung. "Sepertinya kami harus cepat-cepat menikahkan kalian berdua."

Spontan Baekhyun dan Sehun langsung menatap tuan Byun penuh tanda tanya. Hey, mereka masih kelas dua dan belum kuliah, ingat?

"Lain kali jika ingin melakukannya pastikan-lah pintu kamar tertutup dengan rapat."

DEG~

Wajah Baekhyun dan Sehun langsung memerah sempurna mendengar ucapan tuan Byun yang hanya di tanggapi tawa maklum dari orang tua Baekhyun.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang."

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Sehun dan Baekhyun berjalan berbarengan menuju kelas Baekhyun. Terlihat Sehun yang sedikit memapah tubuh Baekhyun meski di lihat Sehun sedang merangkul Baekhyun. Kenapa Sehun memapah Baekhyun? Jawabannya tentu saja karena aktifitas mereka kemarin malam.

Mereka berhenti di depan kelas Baekhyun dan Sehun mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas. "Belajarlah yang rajin, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengecup cepat pipi kiri Sehun. "Kau juga."

Baekhyun menggeser pintu kelasnya dan berjalan masuk dengan gaya berjalannya yang aneh. Di mejanya sudah ada Luhan yang melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Annyeong Luhannie."

"Jangan sok-sok menyapaku Baek, jelaskan ada apa dengan jalanmu itu."

Baekhyun cengengesan. "Errr.."

"Astaga. Kalian melakukannya?!" Shock Luhan.

"Psssttt! Jangan mengatakannya keras-keras. Kau ini bagaimana?" Omel Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu duduk di kursinya dengan pelan-pelan.

"Ceritakan padaku." Paksa Luhan.

"Kau gila? Apanya yang harus ku ceritakan?" Baekhyun mendengus.

"Tentu saja menceritakan bagaimana penis Sehun masuk ke dalam hol-mmppphh."

Baekhyun melotot pendengar perkataan frontal Luhan dan langsung membekap mulut teman kurang ajarnya itu. "Neo micheoseo?"

"Hehe. Mian-mian."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas lalu memutuskan mendiami Luhan dan memainkan handphonenya saja. Tak menyadari ada aura-aura gelap yang menyelubungi bangku tepat di belakangnya.

Chanyeol menggepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia memang sedang menidurkan kepalanya di meja tapi ia masih bisa mendegar cukup jelas omongan Luhan tadi dan ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak tahu artinya. Sehun harus segera lenyap.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya bersama Luhan hendak pergi ke kantin, menemui teman-temannya dan juga Sehun.

"Chanyeol, kau mau ikut kami ke kantin tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol juga berdiri dari kursinya.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar lalu melirik Kai yang asik tertidur di mejanya. "Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kajja." Ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol dan sedikit menyeretnya keluar.

Luhan yang melihat itu hanya mendengus. Bisa-bisaan saja Baekhyun mencari kesempatan memegang Chanyeol.

Mereka bertiga berjalan dalam keheningan dan tiba di kantin sekolah tak lama kemudian. Disana terlihat sudah ada Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang sedang makan. Mereka menghampiri meja itu dan duduk, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang memang belum berkenalan secara langsung dengan Chanyeol hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan penasaran.

"Hai, kenalkan, ini Park Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang matanya bulat dan besar itu namanya Kyungsoo dan yang berwajah kotak itu namanya Jongdae." Baekhyun memperkenalkan teman-temannya pada Chanyeol dengan julukan yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk satu sama lain.

Mereka bertiga membungkukan tubuhnya masing-masing dan duduk kembali. Awalnya Chanyeol senang karena ia bisa duduk di sebelah Baekhyun namun pertanyaan dari Jongdae sukses membuat mood Chanyeol menurun drastis seketika dan Chanyeol rasanya ingin menyumpal mulut Jongdae dengan kaus kakinya.

"Mana Sehunmu Baek? Kau tidak mengajaknya bergabung?"

"Aku sudah mengajaknya. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang. Tunggu saja." Jawab Baekhyun.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sehun muncul dan duduk di hadapan Baekhyun. "Hai Baekby, semuanya." Sapa Sehun.

Mata Sehun menatap Chanyeol, seseorang yang ia tidak kenal di meja itu. Sehun sedikit menaikan alisnya saat melihat pancaran mata Chanyeol yang seakan memendam rasa benci padanya dan tatapan Chanyeol terlihat sangat tajam dan menusuk untuk Sehun.

"Oh Sehun imnida." Sehun memperkenalkan diri, masih sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol."

Ouhhh dingin sekali. Chanyeol mengenalkan dirinya dengan nada bicara yang super datar dan masih dengan pandangan yang menusuk ke arah Sehun. Sehun jadi bingung sendiri, memangnya ia ada salah apa dengan Chanyeol? Bertemu saja baru kali ini.

Chanyeol mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun dan ajaibnya rasa jengkel saat melihat wajah Sehun langsung lenyap begitu saja saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat cantik. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Tapi Sehun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas senyum itu. Sepertinya Sehun mulai mengerti keadaannya sekarang. Namja di depannya ini sepertinya menyukai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membencinya karena Chanyeol tahu jika Sehun adalah kekasih Baekhyun.

"Childish." Sehun bergumam kecil namun masih bisa di dengan Jongdae yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa? Kau bilang apa Sehun? Siapa yang childish?" Tanya Jongdae.

Secara tak langsung Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan mereka bertatapan cukup lama dengan pandangan yang sama-sama menusuk dan meremehkan satu sama lain.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun.

"Kurasa aku harus ke perpustakaan sekarang. Ada buku yang ingin ku pinjam." Ucap Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ini hanya alasan saja. Dirinya sudah di bakar oleh api kemarahan dan jika ia tidak segera pergi dari sini, mungkin saja ia bisa menusuk leher Sehun menggunakan garpu yang tersedia di meja makan.

"Ah, arra." Jawab Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan meja itu dan pergi ke tempat yang agak tersudut namun Chanyeol masih dapat melihat dengan jelas meja yang di tempati Baekhyun dan teman-temannya. Chanyeol bisa melihat Sehun yang langsung pindah duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan merangkul pinggang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggepalkan erat telapak tangannya lalu menonjok tembok yang berada di sampingnya sampai tangannya mengeluarkan darah. "Oh Sehun brengsek! Kau pun juga harus mati seperti Kris!" Ucap Chanyeol berapi-api. "Tunggu saja dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa berdekatan dengan Baekhyunku lagi." Dan setelah itu Chanyeol tertawa, tawa yang sangat mengerikan. "Mati kau Oh Sehun!"

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Errrrr (Canggung) Hai semuanya. Apa kabar? hehe. Ini ga lama kan ya? Hehe. Ini dia NC HunBaek yang kalian minta! Maaf ya kalau NC nya ga hot karena sepertinya aku emang ga berbakat bikin NC tapi malah nekat bikin TT**

**Hayoloh, gimana tuh nasib Sehun selanjutnya? Dan aku bakal kasih bocoran untuk chapter depan nanti bakalan ada adegan berdarahnya *Senyum evil***

**Oh ya jangan lupa di review ya ^^ Yang selalu review, ayo dong review lagi. Buat yang baru nemu FF ini jangan lupa untuk di review ya meski udah chapter 5, dan untuk silent readers sekali-sekali aja review bisa kan? hehe. Kelanjutan FF ini tergantung dari review kalian juga sebenernya. Review memuaskan, aku akan mencoba untuk update cepet tapi jika tidak memuaskan yaa...**

**Dan author mau membawa kabar baik nih (?) Aku open request FF ya ! Karena minggu depan aku libur sehabis UTS aku mau membangkitkan semangat menulisku lagi. Jadi buat kalian yang pengen request FF, di sini tempatnya! Hehe.**

**Syarat: 1. Kalian HARUS PUNYA akun FFN dan yang gapunya, mohon maaf kalian tidak bisa ikut merequest.**

**2. Pairing HARUS Baekhyun x someone tapi TIDAK BOLEH ChanBaek sebagai main pairnya. Kenapa? Karena aku rasa FF ChanBaek udah banyak ya. Jadi di ff request ini gaboleh ChanBaek main pairnya, tapi kalau jadi slight pair masih boleh.**

**3. Rating, genre kalian yang tentukan. Semua genre boleh KECUALI comedy dan horror.**

**4. Ide FF kalian yang tentukan.**

**5. Kalian bisa PM aku atau menulis format request FF nya di review.**

**6. Format Request:**

**- Pairing : Main dan slight pair jika ada**

**- Genre : Romance/Incest/School life/Idol life/...**

**- Rating : K,T,M.**

**- Ide cerita : (Kalau bisa sedetail-detailnya)**

**.**

**Nah itu aja sih ya aku rasa. Aku akan menerima 1-3 request FF dan selamat mencoba, semoga kalian beruntung! Deadline nya sening tanggal 9 Maret oke!**

**ps. Aku galau EXO luXion, EXO Comeback, EXO web drama. Kalian gimana? Pyeong~**


	6. Chapter 6

_Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya bersama Luhan hendak pergi ke kantin, menemui teman-temannya dan juga Sehun._

"_Chanyeol, kau mau ikut kami ke kantin tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol juga berdiri dari kursinya._

_Chanyeol terdiam sebentar lalu melirik Kai yang asik tertidur di mejanya. "Bolehkah?"_

"_Tentu saja. Kajja." Ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol dan sedikit menyeretnya keluar._

_Luhan yang melihat itu hanya mendengus. Bisa-bisaan saja Baekhyun mencari kesempatan memegang Chanyeol._

_Mereka bertiga berjalan dalam keheningan dan tiba di kantin sekolah tak lama kemudian. Disana terlihat sudah ada Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang sedang makan. Mereka menghampiri meja itu dan duduk, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang memang belum berkenalan secara langsung dengan Chanyeol hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan penasaran._

"_Hai, kenalkan, ini Park Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang matanya bulat dan besar itu namanya Kyungsoo dan yang berwajah kotak itu namanya Jongdae." Baekhyun memperkenalkan teman-temannya pada Chanyeol dengan julukan yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk satu sama lain._

_Mereka bertiga membungkukan tubuhnya masing-masing dan duduk kembali. Awalnya Chanyeol senang karena ia bisa duduk di sebelah Baekhyun namun pertanyaan dari Jongdae sukses membuat mood Chanyeol menurun drastis seketika dan Chanyeol rasanya ingin menyumpal mulut Jongdae dengan kaus kakinya._

"_Mana Sehunmu Baek? Kau tidak mengajaknya bergabung?"_

"_Aku sudah mengajaknya. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang. Tunggu saja." Jawab Baekhyun._

_Tak berapa lama kemudian Sehun muncul dan duduk di hadapan Baekhyun. "Hai Baekby, semuanya." Sapa Sehun._

_Mata Sehun menatap Chanyeol, seseorang yang ia tidak kenal di meja itu. Sehun sedikit menaikan alisnya saat melihat pancaran mata Chanyeol yang seakan memendam rasa benci padanya dan tatapan Chanyeol terlihat sangat tajam dan menusuk untuk Sehun._

"_Oh Sehun imnida." Sehun memperkenalkan diri, masih sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol._

"_Park Chanyeol."_

_Ouhhh dingin sekali. Chanyeol mengenalkan dirinya dengan nada bicara yang super datar dan masih dengan pandangan yang menusuk ke arah Sehun. Sehun jadi bingung sendiri, memangnya ia ada salah apa dengan Chanyeol? Bertemu saja baru kali ini._

_Chanyeol mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun dan ajaibnya rasa jengkel saat melihat wajah Sehun langsung lenyap begitu saja saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat cantik. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Tapi Sehun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas senyum itu. Sepertinya Sehun mulai mengerti keadaannya sekarang. Namja di depannya ini sepertinya menyukai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membencinya karena Chanyeol tahu jika Sehun adalah kekasih Baekhyun._

"_Childish." Sehun bergumam kecil namun masih bisa di dengan Jongdae yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa? Kau bilang apa Sehun? Siapa yang childish?" Tanya Jongdae._

_Secara tak langsung Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan mereka bertatapan cukup lama dengan pandangan yang sama-sama menusuk dan meremehkan satu sama lain._

"_Tidak." Jawab Sehun._

"_Kurasa aku harus ke perpustakaan sekarang. Ada buku yang ingin ku pinjam." Ucap Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ini hanya alasan saja. Dirinya sudah di bakar oleh api kemarahan dan jika ia tidak segera pergi dari sini, mungkin saja ia bisa menusuk leher Sehun menggunakan garpu yang tersedia di meja makan._

"_Ah, arra." Jawab Baekhyun._

_Dengan cepat Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan meja itu dan pergi ke tempat yang agak tersudut namun Chanyeol masih dapat melihat dengan jelas meja yang di tempati Baekhyun dan teman-temannya. Chanyeol bisa melihat Sehun yang langsung pindah duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan merangkul pinggang Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol menggepalkan erat telapak tangannya lalu menonjok tembok yang berada di sampingnya sampai tangannya mengeluarkan darah. "Oh Sehun brengsek! Kau pun juga harus mati seperti Kris!" Ucap Chanyeol berapi-api. "Tunggu saja dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa berdekatan dengan Baekhyunku lagi." Dan setelah itu Chanyeol tertawa, tawa yang sangat mengerikan. "Mati kau Oh Sehun!"_

.

.

.

Title : You're Mine Baekhyun.

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunBaek.

Rate : M

Genre : Psycho Romance, NC, BDSM.

Length : Chaptered.

WARNING! : NOT FOR CHILDREN. YAOI. TYPO. DLDR. NO SIDERS.

**FF ini merupakan FF Request dari Hanna Byun ^^**

.

.

.

**You'reMineBaekhyun**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 6**

.

.

.

Chanyeol saat ini sedang membuntuti Sehun yang berjalan sendirian. Ia memegang pisaunya yang masih berada di saku celananya. Sepertinya pisau itu akan merenggut nyawa entah yang ke berapa kalinya sekarang. Chanyeol terus mengikuti Sehun dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh, namun Chanyeol masih dapat melihat Sehun dengan sangat jelas.

Sehun menyebrang jalan dan Chanyeol mengikutinya namun sepertinya usaha Chanyeol sedikit gagal karena lampu penyebrangan yang tadinya berwarna hijau kini berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Shit!" Chanyeol mengumpat.

Ia melonggokkan kepalanya untuk mencari keberadaan Sehun namun karena banyaknya mobil yang lewat, ia tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan Sehun.

"Sial! Aku kehilangan jejaknya."

Tep~

Seseorang menepuk punggung Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol berbalik.

"Kau mencariku?" Tanya Sehun dengan senyumnya yang di tahan. "Kau fikir aku sebodoh itu untuk tidak tahu jika kau mengikutiku? Aku tidak tahu ada motif tersembunyi apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku tapi sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, karena aku tidak segampang yang terlihat." Ucap Sehun dengan raut wajah super datarnya.

"Jauhi Baekhyun."

Tawa Sehun langsung meledak ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak salah berbicara? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu padamu? Jauhi Baekhyun karena Baekhyun itu kekasihku."

"Aku menyukainya."

"Dan kau fikir aku akan melepas belahan jiwaku hanya karena seseorang mengaku jika ia menyukai kekasihku? Cara berfikirmu terlalu dangkal tuan Park."

"Sepertinya kau harus di perlakukan secara kasar."

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau ingin melakukan kekerasan? Lakukan saja."

"Kau!"

BUGH!

Sehun berdecih ketika pukulan Chanyeol sudah mendarat di pelipisnya.

BUGH!

Sehun membalas pukulan Chanyeol padanya dan itu membuat Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jika kau memang menyukai Baekhyun, rebutlah ia dengan cara yang gentle." Dan setelah itu Sehun meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap, membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin memusnahkan Sehun dari dunia ini.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Baekhyun duduk terdiam di dalam kamarnya, menatap satu persatu foto kenangannya dengan Sehun di ponselnya. Mereka sangat bahagia, saling mencintai satu sama lain, dan Baekhyun tahu jika Sehun sangat mencintainya. Tapi... seperti ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun rasa perasaannya untuk Sehun tidak sedalam dulu lagi, entah karena apa.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun memegang dada sebelah kirinya. "Tidak mungkin jika... aku sudah tidak mencintai Sehun kan?"

Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Kau masih mencintainya Baekhyun, dan akan selalu mencintai Sehun."

Cklek~

"Baek?"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, terlebih objek yang ia pikirkan tadi sekarang muncul di hadapannya. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arah Sehun cepat.

Greb~

"Woah, ada apa ini? Kenapa memelukku secara tiba-tiba begini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Baekhyun, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi rasanya...hambar.

Sehun yang mendengar itu tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Nado, sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah."

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau suka ke perpustakaan."

Baekhyun tersentak ketika suara berat mampir ke telinganya dan ia segera melihat siapa gerangan yang datang.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang memang saat itu sedang duduk di lantai.

"Sepertinya aku akan bolos pelajaran sehabis ini." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mengantuk. Hoam." Chanyeol menguap dan tanpa meminta ijin menidurkan kepalanya di paha padat Baekhyun.

"Y..Yeol?"

"Sebentar saja ya? Aku benar-benar mengantuk."

Baekhyun akhirnya terdiam dan mengabaikan buku yang masih di pegangnya dan beralih menatap wajah Chanyeol.

DEG!

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya. Astaga, debaran itu, debaran yang masih Baekhyun dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Debaran yang sama ketika Baekhyun bertemu dengan Sehun untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Baekhyun menggeleng panik dan ingatannya meluncur pada saat Chanyeol masih menjadi murid baru di kelasnya. Dimana ia menggantikan Kris untuk memberitahu seluk-beluk sekolah ini pada Chanyeol. Saat dimana mereka terpeleset dan tanpa sengaja bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Chanyeol. Semua itu langsung terputar kembali di otak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memegang dada sebelah kirinya lalu menatap wajah Chanyeol yang masih tertidur di pahanya. Baekhyun lalu menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyukai Chanyeol, ia masih mencintai Sehun. Kata-kata itulah yang ia ucapkan ribuan kali di dalam hatinya.

Satu jam sudah terlewat dan Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar ia menghabiskan waktu satu jam itu untuk terus mengamati wajah tampan Chanyeol dan selama satu jam itulah jantungnya berdetak tidak normal.

"Aku tampan kan? Sampai kau tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan dalam sekejap wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. "M..Mwo?"

"Akui saja jika aku memang tampan." Chanyeol membuka matanya dan ia langsung bertatapan dengan mata Baekhyun.

Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa menit dan tatapan itu terputus ketika Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya dan tangannya memegang dagu Baekhyun dan mengarahkan wajah Baekhyun padanya.

"Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menjadi kekasihku."

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya, ia rasa telinganya salah menangkap ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Baru hendak Baekhyun membuka bibirnya untuk bertanya apa maksudnya tadi, bibir Baekhyun sudah di bungkam oleh bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun semakin memelototkan matanya, sementara Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Ini adalah ciuman kedua mereka dan kali ini tidak di sengaja. Baekhyun mengkhianati Sehun, Baekhyun sudah mengkhianati Sehun.

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol dan menyebabkan ciuman mereka terlepas, tanpa banyak kata Baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya lekat.

"Kau milikku Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Baekhyun berlari, kepalanya mendadak terasa pusing. Kenapa, kenapa dan kenapa? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Kenapa ia suka saat Chanyeol menciumnya? Kenapa?

Bruk~

Baekhyun bertabrakan dengan seseorang dan untungnya orang itu menangkap tubuh Baekhyun dan mendekap Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau kenapa lari-lari begitu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Se..Sehun?"

"Ne, ini aku."

Greb~

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat. "Mi..mianhae Sehunnie, mianhae."

Sehun menyerit bingung ketika Baekhyun meminta maaf padanya. "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Maafkan aku."

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Apapun yang kau lakukan dan mungkin itu akan membuatku kecewa, kau perlu tahu satu hal, aku pasti akan memaafkanmu dan akan selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi."

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, menahan tangis. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengkhianati Sehun yang begitu mencintainya?

"Saranghae."

Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat dimana rasanya ia sulit untuk membalas ucapan Sehun.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Seorang namja berjalan megendap-ngendap menuju loker seseorang. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa bunga mawar berwarna pink dan sekotak coklat dengan surat di bawah coklat itu. Namja itu membuka loker di depannya yang memang tidak terkunci dan memasukan barang bawaannya ke dalam loker itu setelah mengecup sebentar surat yang di bawanya dan menutup loker itu.

Chanyeol melihat itu semua dan dirinya menjadi terbakar emosi mengetahui itu adalah loker Baekhyun. Dengan langkah lebar ia mendekati loker Baekhyun dan membuka loker itu di sana terdapat beberapa tangkai bunga, sekotak coklat, dan sepucuk surat. Chanyeol mengambil semua itu dan membaca suratnya.

.

_Baekhyun sunbae, kau boleh mengatakan jika aku ini gila karena memang aku sudah gila akan dirimu._

_Aku tahu kau sudah mempunyai kekasih tapi aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi. Aku menyukaimu sejak aku masuk ke sekolah ini. Aku tergila-gila padamu. Jadi, maukah kau menerima bunga dan coklat pemberianku? Dan bolehkah kita bertemu nanti? Tolong datanglah ke kedai Ice Cream dekat rumahmu jam 5 sore. Aku menunggumu._

_Love. Ten._

_._

Chanyeol menyerit jijik membaca surat yang sangat norak itu dan langsung merobek surat tidak berguna itu.

"Jam 5 sore di kedai ice cream? Baiklah aku akan datang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil ber-smirk.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Chanyeol rasa ia butuh pelampiasan dan ternyata seseorang dengan mudahnya memberikan itu. Chanyeol bisa melihat namja yang bernama Ten sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di dalam kedai itu, sementara Chanyeol duduk dua meja darinya.

Ten terlihat gugup dari cara duduknya dan ia beberapa kali melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Chanyeol tersenyum geli, namja itu seperti sedang menunggu waktu kematiannya dengan gelisah. Waktu itu Chanyeol gagal membunuh Sehun dan tidak ada salahnya kan jika ia melampiaskannya pada seseorang?

Chanyeol berdiri dan menghampiri meja Ten. "Kau Ten?"

Ten melihat ke arah Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingung lalu mengangguk. "Ne, nuguseyo?"

"Aku Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah menunggumu. Ikut aku."

Mata Ten tampak berbinar dan ia langsung mengikuti Chanyeol.

Mereka berjalan cukup lama sampai ke jalanan yang benar-benar tidak ada orang.

Ten tampak bingung lalu ia melihat Chanyeol. "Dimana Baekhyun sunbae?"

"Di rumah." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Mwo? Tapi.."

"Aku yang membaca suratmu, cheesy sekali." Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Ten dan Ten hanya bisa mundur. "Kau tahu? Semua namja yang medekati Baekhyun harus lenyap di tanganku."

Mata Ten membelalak dan Chanyeol mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya panik.

"Membunuhmu, apa lagi?"

"Akh!" Ten menjerit saat Chanyeol menggores lehernya namun tidak terlalu dalam sehingga tidak memutus urat Ten. "Kenapa kau..lakukan ini padaku? ... Apa salahku?" Tanya Ten sambil menahan perih pada lehernya.

Chanyeol tidak mau membalas ucapan itu dan sekarang pisau Chanyeol menggores dada Ten. Chanyeol menatap puas Ten yang terlihat kesakitan. "Sakit huh?"

Chanyeol menggores kulit tangan Ten dan menusuk tangan itu dan menariknya sehingga danging dalam tangan Ten keluar. Chanyeol menatap puas darah yang mulai membasahi sarung tangannya, ada kesenangan tersendiri dalam dirinya ketika melakukan itu.

"Akh!" Ten menjerit semakin keras dan sepertinya keadaan memang sedang berpihak pada Chanyeol karena tidak ada siapapun yang lewat.

Ten jatuh terduduk, pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Pisau Chanyeol yang sudah berlumuran darah menempel di wajah Ten dan menggores dalam wajah itu. Ten hanya bisa meringis dan menangis, membuat luka di wajahnya semakin perih karena terkena air.

"Jika kau ingin membunuhku lakukan saja secara cepat, tidak perlu menyiksaku."

"Wow. Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau."

Slash~

Chanyeol langsung menancapkan pisau tepat di jakun Ten, menusuknya semakin dalam sampai ujung pisau itu masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam leher Ten. Chanyeol lalu memegang gagang pisau itu lalu menyeretnya melingkar, membuat leher Ten terbuka dan langsung keluar banyak darah. Tentu saja Ten sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Setelah selesai, kepala Ten hampir copot dari tubuhnya dan Chanyeol langsung menarik kepala Ten sekuat tenaga dan menyebabkan kepala Ten berada dalam genggamannya sekarang. Chanyeol tersenyum puas lalu membuang kepala Ten ke tanah, menendang kepala itu seperti bola. Chanyeol lalu mengusap pisaunya pada baju Ten dan memasukan pisaunya kembali ke saku celananya.

"Sampai bertemu di neraka Ten. Annyeong." Dan setelah itu Chanyeol pergi sambil bersiul-siul seakan tidak ada beban sama sekali telah melenyapkan nyawa orang lain.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**Umm, fast update kah? Hehe.**

**Aku rasa di sini moment ChanBaeknya udah mulai keluar ya dan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya juga pasti akan lebih banyak moment ChanBaek kok. Buat yang bingung kok kayanya Baekhyun cepet banget bisa ngerasa ga cinta lagi sama Sehun dan Baekhyun yang terlalu cepet deg-degan sama Chanyeol itu bukan karena alurnya kecepetan ya, itu akan di jelaskan di chapter akhir nanti.**

**Adakah yang SR15B lovers di sini? hehe. aku minta maaf buat nistain Ten ya di sini, aku ga tahu mau pake siapa dan tiba-tiba aja Ten muncul di kepalaku. Dan buat adegan bunuh2annya aku udah melakukannya semaksimal mungkin jadi maaf kalau tidak memuaskan, aku tidak jago x_x**

**Bocoran chapter depan bakalan ada BDSM nya, jadi yang nunggu ChanBaek NC-an harus tunggu chapter depan. Mau chapter depan cepet lanjut? Reviewnya juga harus jalan ya. Reviewnya sedikit menurun dan itu membuatku sedikit kecewa, kalau reviewnya terus menurun mungkin aku ga akan panjang2 lagi ngebuat FF ini. Jadi jangan lupa untuk review!**

**Untuk Hanna Byun-ssi, semoga kamu suka ya sama lanjutannya. Kalau ada yang kurang srek, kamu bisa PM ke aku dan komplain oke? ^^**

**p.s Udah pada nabung belom nih buat EXO luXion? MissE kok kayanya kode banget ya TT**


End file.
